Welcome Back To New York
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Sequel to 'Times Square Takeover'. The Rocket Crew is back in Times Square to ring in 2017! Chaos. Is. Afoot! Features Otto/Clio, Twister/Reggie and Sam/Trish
1. Back in Action

**Well, I promised a sequel to 'Times Square Takeover' and I'm gonna deliver! Welcome Back To New York, everyone! As always, NONE of what you see here is mine, I'm simply borrowing it for the story. ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log...Guess where we are again! The Crossroads of the World - Times Square in New York! The crew is back for another go at the biggest party on the planet! Of course we got my sister Reggie; my best bro Twister; Sam, the inventive one; Trish - Ms. Cool and Collective (she's also Sam's girlfriend, by the way), and my lovely girlfriend Clio. Awkwardness - Still putting a MAJOR CHECK-MARK next to that one! So, here's a little recap on what's gone down since we were here last year:

I got my driver's license and I have my first car - a 2008 Pontiac G6...I kinda tricked it out a little, to the way I'd like my dream car to be...

Reggie turned 17 and is already freaking out about college. Rocket Girl, college is still a year away. You got time! Don't stress out, sis!

Twist got to work on the new 'Avengers' movie - 'Avengers: Infinity War'...but that ain't coming out until May of 2018. He's still freaking out that he got to work with a legend in Joss Whedon.

Sam's been working with Bill Nye the Science Guy on helping him fulfill his vision - a more environmentally-friendly world. Lucky...Bill Nye was the scientific voice of our childhoods!

As for Trish and Clio - they're the ones responsible for the lineup tonight here in New York. Listen to this list - Silento, Gloria Estefan, Gavin Degraw, DNCE, Thomas Rhett, Mariah Carey just before midnight...and Rachel Platten comes on with her hits 'Fight Song', 'Stand By You' and a live performance of 'Imagine' before the ball drops! Oh, and get this...No Worries is leading things off with a tribute to Prince! How cool is that? Sam helped out with the rest of the 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' lineup - Lionel Richie partying 'All Night Long' in Las Vegas, Panic! At The Disco and Jason Derulo in New Orleans; Fifth Harmony, Lukas Graham checks in with '7 Years', Shawn Mendes going to 'Treat You Better', Emeli Sande, Mike Posner with his hit 'I Took A Pill In Ibiza', Bebe Rexha, John Legend has 'All of Me', Hailee Stienfeld with 'Starving', Alessia Cara with her 'Wild Things' letting us know she's 'Here' and Flo Rida out in Hollywood with Demi Lovato in St. Maarten. I can already tell that Reg, Clio and Trish are going ballistic. Chill, girls. I already have the ABC app set up. You can watch the show on my iPad. 'I am such a giver', I tell myself.

Oh, did I forget to mention that we found a show to replace 'Phineas and Ferb'? Well, we did and it's by the same duo that made 'Phineas and Ferb'! It's called 'Milo Murphy's Law'. It's about the fictional ancestor of the original Murphy from Murphy's law. Anything that can go wrong, goes wrong around him. The title character is played by none other than Weird Al Yankovic (who also sings the theme song) and there may just be a crossover with 'Phineas and Ferb'!

Chill, Rocket Boy. You're getting ahead of yourself here. Now to check in with Uncle Ryan and we can get things rolling tonight.

* * *

(12 PM)

(Twister's POV)

Crowds are filing in, the Pepsi Zero Sugar countdown clock is off and running on the ABC SuperSign, we're all checked in with Ryan Seacrest at Times Square Studios, all decked out in our 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' gear...just about ready to go. Oh, don't tell me, Otto-man...our girls are trying to seduce us again?

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Afraid so, Twist. You gotta admit...we scored big time.

* * *

(Twister's POV)

We sure did, Otto-man. We sure did.

* * *

(General POV)

And indeed Reggie and Clio were trying to put the moves on Twister and Otto! Reggie was dressed like Taylor Swift when she was here to ring in 2015 - black sequined bra, silver jacket, black leather pants and black combat boots. Clio was also channeling Taylor Swift, but from her 'New Year's Rockin' Eve 2013' performance - red sequined jacket, black leather pants and black combat boots. Needless to say - Twister and Otto were stunned!

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Looks like Clio and I have been taking fashion tips from T-Swift...with a little help from Jenny McCarthy and Fergie because our boys are frozen again, just like last year! I've said it before and I'll say it again - can Clio and I help it if we're hot? "Eyes front, Twist," I say as I catch Twister looking at my chest. In case you were wondering...yes, Otto was doing the same to Clio.

* * *

(Clio's POV)

"Otto, my eyes are up here, love," I say to my boyfriend. I caught him looking at my breasts for the first time since we started dating. Why'd it have to be tonight of all nights? Otto and Twister, they're cute and lovable...but they're such dorks!

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Yes, but they're our dorks, Clio. And we're lucky to have them.

* * *

 **I teased this through the final 2 chapters of the original and now it's here! The Rocket Gang is back in New York to ring in 2017! Craziness...will...ensue! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Let's Go Crazy

**Chapter 2 - SET! I promise it won't take me 8 months to finish the sequel, as opposed to the original. As you can tell by the title of this chapter, there will be a tribute to Prince in this one...along with a celebration of the 15th anniversary of 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'. And yes, No Worries will be back on stage, so please pardon me if there's any music here. I'm simply borrowing it for the story and borrowing is okay as long as you bring it back or give credit to the original artists. ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log: 12/13/16. Time: 7 PM. Just over an hour from now, we'll be leading the countdown to 2017 with a tribute to Prince on that big stage in front of the red steps on Duffy Square as part of 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest'. Man, that's a mouthful to say! Even though Mr. Clark has passed, we're glad they haven't taken his name off the title of our favorite holiday special. It's a fine way to pay tribute to the World's Oldest Teenager. Clio, Reggie and Trish have my iPad. They're using it to catch up on the reboot of 'Match Game' before it starts up again on Wednesday night. I'm just standing out here in front of the ABC SuperSign with Uncle Ryan and Twister watching the PlayStation Fiesta Bowl between Ohio State and Clemson. We're all picking Clemson to win, while Clio and Reggie have Ohio State as their choice. DeShaun Watson has the Tigers out to an early 7-0 advantage midway through the opening quarter and they're threatening again inside Ohio State territory. Looking good so far, Twist! Looks like your Championship match-up may come to fruition!

* * *

(Twister's POV)

I sure hope so! I would love to shove it in Lars' face that I finally predicted something right!

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Your time may just come tonight, Twist. You had Alabama winning the Peach Bowl earlier and Clemson's winning now. Let's not jinx it, okay Twist?

* * *

(Twister's POV)

Alright, Otto-man.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Our boys and their football. Clio and I...we let 'em have their fun while we catch up on Alec Baldwin's 'Match Game'. ABC rebooted it over the summer and it hasn't lost its magic from the 70s! We got hooked almost immediately. Speaking of our boys...Clio, who do you have in the Championship for college football?

* * *

(Clio's POV)

I have Alabama and Ohio State. How 'bout you, Rocket Girl?

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

I picked Washington and Clemson. I already got one wrong since Alabama put a beatdown on Washington earlier today. DON'T LET ME DOWN, CLEMSON! Back to 'Match Game'?

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Totally! 'Princess Petunia is having a rotten day. She was supposed to kiss a frog to meet a prince. Instead she kissed a (blank) and got Donald Trump!' Why I love Alec Baldwin...

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

...he's funny and fearless, just like our boyfriends - only better looking.

* * *

(General POV)

Reggie, Clio...January 4th can't come soon enough for you, can it? Meanwhile, Sam and Trish are catching up with 'How To Get Away With Murder' on Sam's iPad. Trish is a huge fan of ABC's 'Thank God It's Thursday' shows and honestly can't wait for them to return in the New Year. Of course, neither can Reggie and Clio, but they're already caught up with the entire Thursday night lineup. Sam, on the other hand, is waiting for 'Agents of SHIELD' to return on January 11th as the show is finally introducing his favorite part of Marvel comics - the Life Model Decoys (LMDs)! Sam, dude...those comics...they do some rotten things to your mind, man! Be careful!

* * *

(Otto's POV)

(8:50 PM)

Well, Gloria Estefan just came on with the cast of the Broadway hit 'On Your Feet!' and as per usual, she killed it! Even brought her husband on! Twister, as he will do when Gloria comes on, lets his Latino side out. Can't fault him for that. This time...he was doing the tango with Rocket Girl. I don't know whether to be shocked or indifferent...or totally peeved at my best bro because this is my sister we're talking about here! No time to think of that now, we're on now! Oh by the way, for our tribute to Prince, I'm wearing all purple and I made a replica of the guitar that he used for his Super Bowl XLI halftime show performance. Prince, you were an inspiration to the music world, a class act gone too soon. Godspeed, old friend.

* * *

(General POV)

'Our first group was here with us last year and they're checking in with a tribute to one of the greats gone too soon. With a tribute to Prince, please welcome NO WORRIES!'

The crowd of 2,000,000 plus cheered as Otto and friends were introduced. Otto began his guitar intro...

"Thank you, Uncle Ryan! HAPPY 2017, EVERYONE! Prince, this one's for you! Godspeed, old friend!" Otto said as he and his friends began playing 'Best of You', a Foo Fighters song that Prince covered in his Super Bowl XLI halftime show performance.

(Key: Otto - Normal text; Reggie - **Bold** ; Twister - _Italics;_ All 3 - _**Bold, Italics, Underline**_ )

(Song: Best Of You - originally sung by Foo Fighters, covered by Prince (may he Rest In Peace))

I've got another confession to make

I'm your fool

Everyone's got their chains to break

Holdin' you

Were you born to resist, or be abused?

Is someone getting the best

The best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best

The best, the best, the best of you?

Or are you gone and onto someone new?

 **I needed somewhere to hang my head**

 **Without your noose**

 **You gave me something that I didn't have**

 **But had no use**

 **I was too weak to give in**

 **Too strong to lose**

 **My heart is under arrest again**

 **But I'll break loose**

 **My head is giving me life or death**

 **But I can't choose**

 **I swear I'll never give in**

 **I refuse**

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _ **Has someone taken your faith?**_

 _ **It's real, the pain you feel**_

 _ **You trust, you must confess**_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _ **Has someone taken your faith?**_

 _ **It's real, the pain you feel**_

 _ **The life, the love**_

 _ **You'd die to heal**_

 _ **The hope that starts**_

 _ **The broken hearts**_

 _ **You trust, you must confess**_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _I've got another confession my friend_

 _I'm no fool_

 _I'm getting tired of starting again_

 _Somewhere new_

 _Were you born to resist, or be abused?_

 _I swear I'll never give in, I refuse_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

 _ **Has someone taken your faith?**_

 _ **It's real, the pain you feel**_

 _ **You trust, you must confess**_

 _ **Is someone getting the best**_

 _ **The best, the best, the best of you?**_

After one more guitar solo, the song finished. Then, Otto asked..."You ever feel like you're ONE CARD SHORT?" before starting another guitar solo. He was soon joined by Sam on the drums.

(Song: 'One Card Short' - James Chatton from 'Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie'; Key: Otto - Normal Text; Reggie - **Bold** ; Twister - _Italics;_ All 3 - _**Bold, Italics, Underline**_ )

Life's just

a game

We all wanna win

Keep your hand a secret,

unleash the monsters within!

 **Sometimes it's over**

 **before it's even begun**

 **If someone else gets hurt then...**

 **what have you really won?**

 _ **I'm always one card short, always one day late!**_

 _ **For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.**_

 _ **Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.**_

 _ **I need just one more move, one final chance to prove**_

 _ **I can win this game!**_

 _Life's just_

 _a duel_

 _that's how the world is made_

 _But are we really players,_

 _or are we being played?_

 _ **I'm always one card short, always one day late!**_

 _ **For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.**_

 _ **Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.**_

 _ **I need just one more move, one final chance to prove**_

 _ **I can win this game!**_

Is what happens next in your control?

Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told?

Do you choose the cards from your own hand,

Or are we just puppets in a master plan?

 _One more move!_

 _ **I'm always one card short, always one day late!**_

 _ **For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.**_

 _ **Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.**_

 _ **I need just one more move, one final chance to prove**_

 _ **I can win this game!**_

One card short, one day late!

 **Give me somethin', somethin' to celebrate!**

 _ **Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame.**_

One more move I'm gonna win this game,

 _I'm gonna win this game._

 **I'm gonna win this game!**

One more move, I'll win this game.

 _ **Then I'm gonna celebrate!**_

 _ **Then I'm gonna celebrate!**_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Otto, Twister and Reggie shouted as the song ended and the confetti flew before sending it back to Uncle Ryan.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Nice! That rocked! I know 'Best of You' wasn't a Prince original, but he covered it, so it counts as a tribute to him. If you're asking why Clio isn't here...she's rehearsing with Rachel Platten. Those girls are gonna be singing 'Fight Song' and 'Stand By You' in about 20 minutes. Rocket Girl and Clio are both huge Rachel Platten fans...more Clio than Reggie, so this is a dream come true for Clio. Girl, you better not mess up 'Fight Song'!

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Gee...thanks for the added pressure, Rocket Boy.

* * *

 **Pressure's on Clio once again as she takes on the task of singing with one of her favorite artists! Can she handle the pressure? Find out next time!**


	3. PHOTOBOMB!

**Chapter 3 - SET! Prepare for some fangirl antics and some Otto and Twister shenanigans! ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Otto's log: December 31st, 2016. Time: 9 PM. My girl Clio is on stage right now with Rachel Platten singing 'Stand By You' and 'Fight Song'. My god, Clio's got such a sweet voice! I don't know what I was worried about when I told her not to mess up! She and Rachel sound great together! But now I'm extremely freaked out...guess who's comin' on next? That's right - DNCE is on next. And their lead singer...is a Jonas. Oh boy. Clio and Reggie's screams are gonna so loud, they'll be heard in Boston. Last I checked, Boston and New York can't stand each other, so there's potential for an inter-city incident. Oh, by the way, Twist...Clemson's winning the Fiesta Bowl. It's 24-0 in favor of the Tigers with the 4th quarter about to get started.

* * *

(Twister's POV)

YES! IN YOUR FACE, LARS!

* * *

(9:10 PM)

(Clio's POV)

So, I just got off stage with Rachel Platten...oh my god, best performance ever! That first song, 'Stand By You'...that's gonna be a part of that new movie, 'A Dog's Purpose'. Gonna see that with Otto the day it comes out! Hmmm...Twister's over there freaking out. I guess we know who's winning the Fiesta Bowl. So much for THE Ohio State University Buckeyes...they choked in the College Football Playoff again.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Oh, they always choke when it counts the most, Clio! Now, come on! 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' is back on!

* * *

(Clio's POV)

SCORE! Is that Fifth Harmony?

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

It is and thank god Twist is with Otto right now! He'd be flipping out if he heard that Fifth Harmony is on right now!

* * *

(Clio's POV)

I know...you wouldn't believe who his celebrity crush is. It's Camila from Fifth Harmony. I'm tellin' you, Reggie...Twister has a poster of Fifth Harmony hanging in his room and he's got Camila circled in my lipstick!

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

That's bad...at least he's got good taste. Could say the same about my brother. Otto's celebrity crush is on Sabrina Carpenter from 'Girl Meets World'. I swear he only watches that show just to see Sabrina Carpenter.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Twist, I have a feeling our girls just revealed our celebrity crushes. And by the way, Twist...NO, I don't watch 'Girl Meets World' JUST to see Sabrina Carpenter, just like you don't watch that show JUST to see Danielle Fishel - my sister's mirror image.

* * *

(General)

Yeah...Otto, Twister...you're a pair of big, fat liars and your girlfriends know it. Otto, it wouldn't be beyond you to have your iPod filled with Sabrina Carpenter's music, including 'Take On The World', the theme song to 'Girl Meets World'. And it certainly wouldn't be beyond the Rocket crew to jam out to the next artist on the Hollywood party playlist - Mike Posner, who checks in with his smash hit 'I Took A Pill In Ibiza'. When that came on the ABC SuperSign, Otto and Twister called Clio and Reggie over. Sam and Trish would soon follow so that the entire Rocket Crew could watch together.

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Mike Posner's on, Rocket Girl! Oh my gosh! This was THE song of 2016!

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

You're tellin' me! I couldn't get it out of my head all summer!

* * *

(Trish's POV)

Clio and Reggie are fangirling to Mike Posner right now...and for good reason. This was the top song of 2016, the song no one could get out of their heads - not even Sam and I were safe!

* * *

(Sam's POV)

You and I heard it once and it got stuck in our heads all year! And...Reggie and Clio are off and running.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

'I took a pill in Ibiza...to show Avicii I was cool, and when I finally got sober, felt 10 years older but screw it, it was something to do...'

* * *

(Clio's POV)

'Livin' out in LA...I drive a sportscar just to prove I'm a real big baller 'cause I made a million dollars and I spent it on girls and shoes...'

* * *

(9:30 PM)

(General POV)

After the Rocket Crew jammed out to Mike Posner, it was time for DNCE to hit the stage with their hits, 'Body Moves' and 'Cake By The Ocean'. When the performance started, Otto and Twister imitated the lead guitarist's dance moves, mouthing the words to 'Body Moves' as well, completely embarrassing their girlfriends in the process.

* * *

(Clio and Reggie's POV)

Otto Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, you are such dorks.

* * *

(General)

It was now time for 'Cake By The Ocean'. When the song started, lead singer Joe Jonas came into the crowd and snapped a pic of him with Reggie, Clio and Trish. The fangirling came to an abrupt end, however, when the trio saw a small little detail. Make that 2 small, little details. Those details - Otto and Twister. Reggie and Clio had been photobombed by their own boyfriends.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SCREWING WITH ME! Clio, Clio...look what happened here! You recognize the 2 guys who jumped into our pic with Joe Jonas?

* * *

(Clio's POV)

Don't tell me it's our wacky boyfriends...

* * *

(Reggie)

It is. They're such dorks, Clio!

* * *

(Clio)

Yes, but they're OUR dorks. Hey, Alessia Cara's coming next from Hollywood with 'Scars To Your Beautiful'! Shall we jam out?

* * *

(Reggie)

No need to ask! I LOVE THAT SONG! I think I'm gonna love Hailee Stienfeld when she comes on, too! We know she's gonna do 'Starving' so shall we turn up the flirt when Hailee comes on?

* * *

(Clio)

YOU KNOW IT! Hold up, is that Trish singing with Gavin DeGraw? Oh my, it is! I had no clue she was into country music! GAG! You and I hate that stuff...unless it's Carrie Underwood.

* * *

(Reggie)

Let her have this one. Gavin called her up on stage, he cares for his fans, Trish deserves this. Clio, you and I may like Top 40 songs while Trish likes country...but we're still friends, no matter what. And we'll always have each other's backs. Now...shall we get back to watching 'New Year's Rockin' Eve'? Alessia Cara's comin' on!

* * *

(Clio)

IT'S ON, ROCKET GIRL!

* * *

(10:20 PM)

(General POV)

It was time for the next performance of the night and this time, it was Otto's turn to introduce the next act!

"Welcome back, everyone! The cast of Disney XD's 'Star vs. The Forces of Evil' wishing us Happy New Year there. Thanks, you guys!" Otto began. "Our next performer burst onto the scene 2 years ago and he already has 3 number 1 country hits! Coming at ya with 'T-Shirt', 'Vacation' and 'Die A Happy Man', Times Square - give it up for THOMAS RHETT!"

Once Otto stepped off the stage, he was immediately met by Trish, who was about ready to burst!

* * *

(Trish)

Oh my god! THOMAS RHETT! He's so cute! Otto, I'm so jealous of you! You got to be on stage with Thomas Rhett...I just gotta sing along! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU, THOMAS!

* * *

(Sam)

And she's off. There's no stopping her now. Otto...when does Lukas Graham come on from Hollywood?

* * *

(Otto)

About 15 minutes from now, Sam. Panic! At The Disco comes on afterwards from New Orleans. Personally, I'll take anything to get away from your fangirling girlfriend, Squid.

* * *

(Sam)

Ditto. Anything to calm her down. I hope Lukas Graham's '7 Years' does the trick. And is it that much of a crime that Reggie and Clio have most of tonight's acts on their iPods?

* * *

(Otto)

Ah. I expected this, Squid. I had a feeling my sister would get into those Top 40 artists once she turned 13. She's big into Alessia Cara, Hailee Steinfeld, Daya, Adele...Taylor Swift. Honestly, she's turning into another Clio!

* * *

(Twister)

Great...this can't be good.

* * *

 **My thoughts exactly, Twist. Be careful, Otto and Twister - Reggie turning into a carbon copy of Clio means bad news for all that stand in her way. 3 chapters down, 1 more to go! STAY TUNED!**


	4. Happy 2017!

**So...here we are! The final chapter of 'Welcome Back to New York'! This one's gonna take us to the mishap everyone talked about and up to the New Year! ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Otto's POV)

So, where'd we leave off? Oh yeah...Trish was jamming out to Thomas Rhett, mine and Twist's celebrity crushes were exposed and, oh...Twist just beat his brother in a sports wager. Clemson just shut down Ohio State 31-0 in the Fiesta Bowl. Twister's celebrating while my girl Clio is totally miffed. And...Twister's in for a serious whomping from Lars when we get back to Ocean Shores. What time is it now? 11 PM. We are 1 hour away from 2017. Don Omar from the upcoming movie 'The Fate of The Furious' is on now. Up later is none other than the legendary Mariah Carey...

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Otto, something tells me that Mariah's gonna have a major meltdown.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

How do you know, Rocket Girl?

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Sometimes a girl just knows these things. All I can say is...they probably should've done a sound check on her.

* * *

(General POV)

No one, not even Otto, knew what Reggie meant by 'someone should've done a sound check on her', but it probably wasn't a good sign. How Reggie could sense a major equipment malfunction coming for a star like Mariah Carey is beyond anyone. The performance on the Planet Fitness Judgement Free stage concluded at 11:10. Just as 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' was coming back on the air at 11:30, the Times Square crowd was treated to a message by outgoing First Lady Michelle Obama.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Michelle Obama, I just want to thank you for the past 8 years of grace, integrity and courage. You are an inspiration to all of us and you are irreplaceable.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Mrs. Obama, I hope to one day be as inspirational as you. Thanks for everything.

* * *

(Clio's POV)

First Lady Michelle, you are an inspiring presence. I hope you continue being a role model for all of us to look up to. Best of luck to you and Barack.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Mrs. Obama, over the past 8 years, you've taught me many things. But above all, you've taught me that cockiness will get me nowhere in life. For that, I thank you.

* * *

(Twister's POV)

Michelle Obama, what more can I say except you'll be missed...thanks for the memories.

* * *

(Trish's POV)

I honestly can't think of any words to describe Mrs. Obama except inspiring, amazing and intelligent. It will be a long time before there's another First Lady that even comes close to what she has done. Thanks for all your hard work, Mrs. Obama.

* * *

(General POV)

The Pepsi Zero Sugar countdown clock shows - 25 minutes until 2017. 11:35 PM. There's one more performance before the customary playing of John Lennon's 'Imagine' and the world-famous Ball Drop. That performance is to come from a legend - Mariah Carey. Now to see if Reggie's prediction comes true.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the perfect woman to send out 2016! Her award collection is staggering, she has more platinum albums than anyone, please welcome the sizzling MARIAH CAREY!" Twister introduced. As the performance began, Twister walked off the stage to join Reggie. It started smoothly enough with 'Auld Lang Syne'. However, as 'Emotions' started up...

* * *

"MARIAH'S EARPIECE FELL OFF!" Reggie and Clio exclaimed. "This is gonna be all over the internet! I am so tweeting this!" Reggie added, busting out her smartphone.

"Same here!" Clio said, mimicking Reggie.

"And there go our girls," Otto told Twister.

"Hey, when they see something major going on, our girls just have to tweet about it. Wouldn't have 'em any other way, Otto-man," Twister said to his best friend.

"Clio and I already have this on video, Rocket Boy. She is never gonna live this debacle down!"

"No she won't, Reggie!"

Otto and Twister just laughed, letting Reggie and Clio do their thing.

"Hey, how come you're not doing what Clio and Reggie are doing, Trish?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Because I don't follow celebrity news, Sam," Trish said.

Everyone, including the Rocket crew, was stunned that a mishap like that could happen to an award-winning artist like Mariah Carey. But, of course, it did. Now 2016, the most unpredictable year ever, ends on a sour note.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Well...first off, I can't believe Reggie saw that coming. Second, Clio tweeting about that is one thing, but my own sister tweeting it out? That's a real surprise, even for me! They even got it on video! Anyway...clock shows 10 minutes to midnight and the start of 2017. Last performance of the night is Rachel Platten with her new song 'Better Place' and the traditional playing of John Lennon's iconic song 'Imagine'. After the way 2016 played out, between all the celebrity deaths (Princess Leia herself - Carrie Fisher - comes to mind first for me) and a corrupt businessman becoming President, I feel like we really need to hear 'Imagine' right now and I'm probably not the only one who feels that way. It's a song that resonates a powerful message that we won't turn our backs on each other, no matter how rough things get. We'll stand by each other and that a brighter future is ahead for all of us.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Wow, Otto...that's a really mature sentiment. Did you come up with that by yourself?

* * *

(Otto's POV)

Actually...yes, I did.

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

Clio Rodriguez, you're still my best friend, but what in the world did you do to my dorky brother?

* * *

(Clio's POV)

I made him mature and not think too much about his dorky self. Otto's still your brother, Reggie...he's just been upgraded to a more mature version of himself. And Rocket Girl's giving me that glare to tell me 'Don't play games with me, girlfriend. You know what you did!' I can almost be sure that Reggie's gonna read me the riot act when we get back to Ocean Shores.

Can't she just be thankful that I helped her brother mature? I guess not. Whatever...we better head back to what I call the 'Seacrest Stage'. Time for us to lead the countdown to midnight!

* * *

(11:55 PM) (General POV)

The Pepsi Zero Sugar countdown clock shows - 5 minutes and counting until 2017. Rachel Platten is on stage performing her new song 'Better Place' as well as her rendition of John Lennon's iconic 'Imagine'. The Rocket Crew let Ryan do his thing, talking to the performers of the night and whatnot, while they observed a moment of silence in memory of those that were lost in 2016 and resolved to be better in the year ahead. As 'Imagine' finished up, it was time for the New York City Mayor's special guest to push the button that would start the ball's descent.

The outgoing UN Secretary General pushed the button, sending the ball on its 77 foot journey down the Times Square flagpole as 2,000,000 voices counted down together. One minute until 2017. Otto, take it away.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

"And here we go! Outgoing UN Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon pushes the button to send the ball on its way down! An estimated 2,000,000 people are here from all over the world tonight, millions more watching live around the world and right here on ABC for Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve! We are at 35 seconds! Here it comes! 30 seconds until 2017! Grab someone you love and get ready to celebrate! We'll count it from here down when we get to 20! Here we go...20! 19! 18! 17! 16! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

 **WE MADE IT! HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! HAPPY 2017!**

* * *

(General POV)

MIDNIGHT! 2017 IS HERE! As the confetti rained down on Times Square, the entire Rocket Crew was in 'Smooch City' - Otto was kissing Clio, Sam was kissing Trish and Twister was kissing Reggie. Then came the surprise of the night, right as Otto turned 17...

Twister pulled out a black box and slipped a promise ring on Reggie's finger, signifying that they are officially 'going steady'. Immediately, Reggie kissed Twister again, surprised by his gesture, but no doubt thankful that she happened upon an amazing boyfriend.

The one thing the Rocket Crew can agree on...is that 2017 was gonna rock! As for Otto, he was thinking, 'Uncle Ryan, you're the greatest! We'll come back any time you want us!'

 **"'Ohana' means 'family'. 'Family' means no one gets left behind or forgotten." - 'Lilo and Stitch'**

* * *

 **That's it! 'Welcome Back To New York' is finished! Right now, I'm on the fence about a 3rd story in this series. I feel like I've left it at a nice enough place not to warrant any more for now while still leaving room for another story of this sometime soon. Until then...**

 **REALITY IS AN ILLUSION! THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! BUY GOLD! BYE!**


End file.
